Story Poudlard, 10 ans plus tard
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: 10 ans après Poudlard, une bande d'amis se retrouve pour fêter un bel événement. Seulement, le temps, les opportunités, les choix de carrières les ont peu à peu éloignés et c'est aujourd'hui avec appréhension, qu'Hermione entre dans la demeure des Malefoy pour célébrer l'union de deux des plus grandes familles sorcières. [Suite de StoryPoudlard mais peut-être lu par tous]


**Retrouvailles**

Hermione regarda sa montre pour la centième fois depuis moins de dix minutes. Mais que faisait-il au juste ?! Elle pensait pourtant avoir été très clair départ à dix-huit heures tapantes. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures sept et toujours aucune nouvelle de Neil, son séduisant collègue de travail.

Quelques mois auparavant, c'est dans cette même pièce que la jeune femme avait reçu cette fameuse lettre qui tel un cataclysme avait fait remonter tant de souvenirs chez elle, certains bons, d'autres beaucoup moins. Déjà l'enveloppe d'un blanc cassé et en papier de soie n'annoncer rien de bon. Une telle qualité ne pouvait venir que d'une famille : les Malefoy. Mais pourquoi un Malefoy pouvait-il bien lui écrire ? Drago, fils prodigue de la famille, ennemi juré de la Gryffondor durant 6 ans avant de devenir pendant leur dernière année d'études un petit ami infidèle ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis leur rupture brutale. Cela avait anéanti Hermione qui s'était exilée de l'autre côté de la Manche loin de cet objet de fantasme mais aussi loin de toute sa petite famille de cœur.

La main tremblante de la jeune femme se resserra un peu plus sur une vieille photo ressortie d'un placard dans lequel elle avait été enfouit, éloigné de sa vue mais aussi de ses pensées. Dernier vestige conservé d'une amitié d'un an créé autour de son couple avec le prince des Serpentard. Huit personnes que rien ne destinaient à s'apprécier et qui pourtant durant leur septième année d'études avaient tout traversé ensemble : Harry, son meilleur ami de toujours, du moins jusqu'à sa fuite cette nuit d'aout Elodie, cette garce de Serpentard au grand cœur Maria, la jeune femme fragile en apparence mais dont la force des Griffondors émanait par tous les pores Blaise, le digne acolyte de Malefoy Jessy et Jenny, les sœurs Malefoy, triplet avec Drago qui avaient débarqué en septième années telles deux furies pour changer le château ancestral et sa vie par la même occasion.

En fuyant Drago, Hermione les avaient tous fuit. Certains avaient tenté de garder contact avec elle, de la convaincre de revenir mais les années passant, la vie évoluant, la motivation baissante, aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, elle se retrouvait seule dans son salon parisien à attendre son petit ami fictif pour se rendre dans son passé. Car cette lettre émanant bien d'un Malefoy n'était autre qu'une invitation la conviant au mariage de Lady Jessy Malefoy et de Monsieur Blaise Zabini. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils bien se marier alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés ?

L'idée de se rendre à ce mariage, seule, lui était alors apparue insupportable. Devoir admettre devant les regards compatissants de ses anciens amis qu'elle était une vieille fille plongée dans son travail du matin au soir tandis que Drago s'afficherait au bras d'une mannequin écervelée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Après des heures de supplications et avoir promis de le remplacer pour les gardes des dix week-ends à venir, Neal, son coéquipier aurore avait accepté de l'accompagner en tant que petit ami. Il était parfait : charmeur, charismatique, beau comme un dieu. Le concurrent idéal face à Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier allait mordre la poussière de l'avoir trompé et largué il y a dix ans.

Il faut dire qu'elle aussi avait bien changé depuis le temps. Son hygiène de vie exemplaire et les exercices dus à sa profession avaient fait des miracles sur cette jeune adolescente aux cheveux ébouriffés. En toute modestie, elle devait bien reconnaitre être dotée de jolies formes. D'ailleurs la jeune femme fit deux trois tours sur elle-même devant la glace, se cambrant bien pour marquer ses formes afin de se donner elle-même confiance en son physique ravageur quand soudain un petit rire moqueur retenti dans son dos.

_ Je pensais être en retard mais en l'occurrence je n'ai rien manqué. Tu étais occupé à t'admirer.

La jeune femme sursauta et lança son regard le plus noir à son collègue ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la moquerie.

_ La ferme Neal ! N'oublie pas durant cinq jours, je ne suis plus ta collègue empotée et éternellement célibataire, principal objet de tes railleries mais ta sublime petite amie extrêmement brillante que tu admires et dont tu es fou amoureux.

_ Je ne sais pas si je suis si bon acteur, dit le jeune homme avec un air grave avant d'à nouveau éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Mauvaisement, Hermione saisit une lampe qu'elle balança sur son collègue. Evidemment, la tentative n'avait pas pour réel but d'atteindre l'aurore aux réflexes aiguisés mais plutôt d'extérioriser la colère et le mal-être de l'ancienne Griffondor.

D'un pas ferme et catégorique, l'aurore se dirigea vers la valise échouée aux pieds de Neal refermant certainement le fruit de leur prochaine altercation. Certes le jeune homme possédait de nombreuses qualités outres son physique mais sa ressemblance avec son ex n'en était que plus frappante. Si bien que malgré le fait qu'il soit l'objet de fantasme de toutes ses collègues au bureau aux yeux d'Hermione, son coéquipier n'était qu'un bellâtre dragueur particulièrement agaçant. La perspective de passer cinq jours et surtout cinq nuits en sa compagnie lui fait dresser les poils et surement pas d'excitation.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maugréa le jeune homme tendit que la Griffondor se battait avec le cadenas de sa valise.

_ Je veux voir ton costume. Hors de question que tu passes pour un minable de seconde zone au manoir Malefoy, répondit Hermione qui après être venu à bout de la serrure, jetait sans ménagement tout habit n'étant pas à son goût.

_ T'as un problème ou quoi ? Pesta Neal les yeux exorbités voyant ses habits pourtant soigneusement choisis valdinguer à travers le deux pièces de sa collègue. Sa tentative de la mettre hors d'état de nuire fut réduite à l'échec lorsque trois tee-shirt lui tombèrent sur la tête et qu'une chaussure en plein front vint légèrement le sonner.

_ Mais c'est toi qui as un problème mon cher ! Tu comptais réellement te rendre chez les Malefoy avec ces fringues de pouilleux. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et que je suis allée faire un peu shopping.

_ Hermione, calmos ! Ordonna Neal après avoir repris ses esprits et fait une croix sur les trois neurones que la chaussure venait d'anéantir.

Fermement, il saisit les poignets de sa collègue et la força à le regarder dans ses yeux bleus azur. La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de riposter. A cet instant, l'aurore ne pouvait pas plus ressembler à Drago Malefoy. Elle fondit littéralement et se surprit même à apprécier le contact de ses mains sur sa peau.

_ Cesse donc de jouer ta petite bourgeoise matérialiste. Ses fringues n'ont aucune importance puisqu'on est censé vouloir se les arracher à chaque minute de la journée, non ?

_ Je voudrais que tout soit parfait. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis 10 ans et il est hors de question qu'il comprenne que rien n'a évolué pour moi depuis ce temps-là, avoua Hermione, en baissant les yeux, honteuse de se montrer si vulnérable devant le bellâtre. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'après leur retour du mariage il s'empresserait de raconter autour de la machine à café les déboires amoureux de la droguée du travail qu'était sa partenaire.

Miss Granger savait pertinemment qu'elle était loin de faire l'unanimité au bureau des aurores parisien. Evidemment sa direction jubilait d'avoir réussi à la dégotter elle et ses statistiques brillants de missions réussies mais au sein de son équipe beaucoup ne la portait pas dans leur cœur. Difficile de s'imposer face à cette miss perfection, qui il fallait bien l'admettre, arrivait à complexer même les plus expérimentés d'entre eux. L'avantage de n'avoir aucune vie sociale : elle avait le temps pour peaufiner sa technique. Inconvénient, elle devenait aigrie et faisait preuve de peu de tolérance concernant les petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne des agents sous sa coupe. Tandis que Neal était la superstar des bureaux, elle héritait quant à elle du doux surnom de Vampirela.

_ Ta vie a évolué Hermione. Tu as la meilleure aurore que je connaisse et en plus ton petit ami est génial, lui murmura son coéquipier à l'oreille avant de lui saisit le menton et de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Les deux aurores restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes comme figé. Puis Neal tourna le dos saisissant les bagages au passage et quittant la pièce sans se retourner.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma finalement et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore brulantes. Venait-on vraiment de l'embrasser ? Neal venait-il de l'embrasser ? La scène qui venait de se dérouler lui paraissait un peu trop vraie pour entrer dans la catégorie du jeu d'acteur de son collègue.

_ Oh et puis merde ma fille t'emballe pas c'est un baratineur, dit la jeune femme à haute voix pour elle-même comme pour s'en convaincre. Et c'est en secouant la tête afin d'en chasser les idées stupides qui tentaient de s'y immiscer que la sorcière quitta son appartement en fermant sa porte d'un coup de baguette.

_ Personne ne va venir, je le savais, c'était une mauvaise idée !

_ Ce n'était pas la nôtre, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout…

Le jeune homme vida son verre au contenu ambré d'un coup sec avant de regarder le fond, l'œil vide. Affaissé sur son siège, Blaise Zabini ne se sentait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa future femme, répondant au doux prénom de Jessy était pourtant une Malefoy. Un beau parti, semble-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait peut-être commettre la pire erreur de sa vie.

Enfin, non, sa pire erreur, c'était bien des années auparavant, quand il avait trompé la seule fille dont il était tombé amoureux, avec la jolie blonde hystérique qui se tenait aujourd'hui près de lui. Il poussa un long soupir et se leva pour se diriger vers le bar. Il avait encore besoin d'un verre.

_ Tu sais, ça fait presque dix ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être que tu admettes un jour que ce n'est pas rien, et que ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui, c'est une suite logique dans notre vie de couple, riposta Jessy avec un regard noir.

_ Depuis que tu es enceinte Jessy, tu deviens presque sentimentale, la taquina ironiquement Blaise.

_ On peut tout arrêter, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. L'envie de fuir était presque irrésistible. Mais Jessy était enceinte. Il avait mis une Malefoy enceinte, et tout retour en arrière était impossible. Et puis, elle avait raison sur un point. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et malgré leurs différents incessants, il n'était jamais parti. A Poudlard, ils se détestaient et leur bande d'amis devaient souvent les séparer. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à se tolérer, et un geste, un mot de travers pouvait se transformer en une tornade dévastatrice. Cependant, cela ne s'était pas arrêté quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, bien au contraire. Et voilà jusqu'où leur petit jeu malsain les avait mené. A un mariage. Blaise faillit être pris d'un fou rire, en pensant à la réaction qu'avait dû avoir leurs vieux amis en recevant leur invitation. Comment ses deux-là pouvaient-ils être encore ensemble aujourd'hui ? A croire qu'ils aimaient se faire du mal. Peut-être que leur ami psychologue pourrait avoir une théorie intéressante là-dessus. Ils feraient sans nul doute de bons sujets.

_ Alors ?, s'impatienta la jeune femme, le regard noir.

_ Bien évidemment que non, je ne veux pas tout arrêter, Jess, tu sais à quel point j'aime notre « vie de couple ».

_ Ouais, t'aime plutôt trop ta réputation…

Jessy s'affala sur le canapé en velours et serra fort un cousin entre ses bras, la mine boudeuse. Le jeune aurore s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'un air satisfait « c'est exactement ça, chérie, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ».

Elle le regarda, l'air soudain triste, maudissant en silence ses hormones, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et qui la rendaient encore plus instable que d'habitude. Certes, elle tenait à sa réputation et à celle de sa famille. Mais surtout, elle se sentait blessée dans son orgueil, qu'après des années de relations, elle n'ait jamais pu faire oublier à son homme son premier amour, et qu'elle n'ait pas su faire évoluer leur couple. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle n'avait jamais su réellement lui dire. Cependant, elle avait l'espoir qu'un jour, il réussisse à admettre qu'il l'aimait en retour. Après tout, il allait l'épouser, non ?

« Ding, dong ».

_ Tiens, voilà les premiers arrivants ! Tu vois qu'on ne t'a pas oublié finalement ? dit Blaise, en se levant pour ouvrir.

Jessy soupira. Ses vieux amis venaient tous de loin pour assister à leur mariage, mais aussi aux préparatifs. Le jour des retrouvailles étaient enfin arrivées ! Et dès le lendemain, ils enchaineraient avec leur enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de garçon. Un peu stressée, elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le vestibule du manoir, où le majordome recevait les invités. Elle rejoint Blaise et passa son bras sous le sien, un sourire accroché à son visage.

_ Jenny, s'écria-t-elle alors, s'élançant vers sa sœur en bousculant Blaise au passage.

Celui-ci fut propulsé sur une petite table et étouffa un cri en sentant une douleur fulgurante à la jambe. Le souffle coupé, il regarda sa future femme étreindre sa sœur jumelle, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis presque 5 ans.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, les cheveux au carré d'un blond cendré. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques s'embuèrent de larmes quand elle serra fort sa sœur contre elle. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer et il ravala ses propres larmes pour s'avancer vers le fiancé de Jenny, Gale Bradsier, un chasseur de dragon renommé, que Blaise ne pouvait pas blairer. Il lui serra néanmoins la main avant de se tourner vers Jenny. Jenny Malefoy, la voilà, l'amour de sa vie. Celle qu'il avait osé tromper avec sa propre sœur. Cette histoire désastreuse avait été relayée dans toute l'école, et Blaise en avait pris pour ses frais. Ceci dit, elle s'en était visiblement remise depuis, et s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Gale est venu me chercher directement après le boulot, et je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter sur la route !

_ Jim, va demander aux elfes de maison de servir le diner, on ne va pas attendre les autres, ils vont certainement arriver très tard, déclara Jessy, avant de tous les traîner vers la salle à manger du manoir Malefoy. Papa et maman sont en ville, en train de se disputer sur le choix des fleurs, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

_ Hm, ça fait bizarre de revenir dans cette vieille maison…

_ C'est vrai qu'on ne te voit plus très souvent, glissa Jessy sur un ton de reproche avant de se radoucir. Enfin bref, le plus important c'est que tu sois là !

Jenny grimaça dans le dos de sa sœur, et son mari parti d'un petit rire qui agaça profondément le Zabini, qui n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires, l'alcool commençant à faire son effet.

_ Sinon Jenny, comment ça se passe chez les morts, pas trop de surprise ? demanda-t-il en lui proposant une chaise autour de la grande table.

_ Oh tu sais les choses habituelles, certains reviennent subitement à la vie alors que je suis en train de les ausculter… rien que du banal quoi !

Jenny était devenue une scientifique et médecin légiste très demandée. Elle s'était faite remarquée dans ses débuts et des chasseurs de têtes lui avaient proposé un poste à l'autre bout du pays. L'offre étant alléchante, elle était partie, et avait alors rencontré Gale, un grand brun beau gosse aux mains calleuses et à la large musculature. Jessy le trouvait très craquant, alors que Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher que sa sœur valait mieux qu'un vulgaire chasseur de dragon. Enfin…

Jim arriva avec une bouteille de vin rouge, suivi de près par les elfes de maison qui amenaient toutes sortes de plats bien alléchants.

_ Ah Jim, tu es un héros, s'exclama Blaise en lui arrachant pratiquement la bouteille des mains.

_ Cet abruti prend un malin plaisir à picoler devant moi alors que je ne peux pas boire une goutte, siffla Jessy, lui lançant un regard chargé de haine.

Le dit abruti lui renvoya un large sourire. Il trouvait très amusant la façon dont Jessy le traitait quand il y avait des spectateurs. Elle redevenait alors la jeune fille pleine de hargne et cinglante. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle avait perdu la face depuis bien longtemps déjà. Encore un trop-plein de fierté de Sang Pur.

Jenny se pencha vers sa sœur et lui pressa la main.

_ T'inquiète, moi je te soutiens… et Gale aussi, dit-elle en lançant un regard à son mari, qui lorgnait dangereusement sur la bouteille.

_ Chéri, c'est un 86…

_ Tu soutiens ma sœur, répéta Jenny sur un ton catégorique, détachant bien ses mots.

Gale soupira et lança un regard désespéré à Blaise, qui n'était pas prêt à le soutenir sur ce coup-là.

_ Désolée mon vieux…

« Ding, Dong ».

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis Jessy se leva, suivie de près par Blaise. Mais le majordome était déjà sur le coup, et quand ils arrivèrent aux vestibules, les nouveaux arrivants faisaient leur grande entrée.

_ Hé, comment va notre couple préféré ?, balança un Harry hilare tenant par l'épaule… Drago Malefoy, qui arborait un petit sourire nostalgique en laissant glisser sous ses yeux tous les détails de la pièce.

_ Rien n'a changé ici, on dirait, murmura-t-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son acolyte, pour aller à la rencontre des futurs mariés.

_ Et comment va « notre » couple préféré ? répliqua Jessy, d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Toujours aussi bien, s'exclama une voix de jeune femme.

Une rousse flamboyante apparut alors et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

Blaise embrassait la scène d'un œil amusé, mais il se sentit soudain encore plus déprimé. En décidant de vivre avec Jessy, il avait peu à peu perdu contact avec le reste du groupe. Mais Harry et Drago étaient toujours amis, et formaient aujourd'hui une fine équipe d'aurore qui provoquait souvent des ravages et qui apparaissait presque quotidiennement à la une des journaux. Leurs méthodes n'étaient pas très orthodoxes et ils agissaient souvent à l'instinct ce qui leur valait d'être aussi connus pour être des grands casseurs. La rumeur disait même qu'ils avaient leur propre équipe de nettoyage attitré. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être considéré comme les meilleurs agents du Ministère. N'étant pas dans le même service, Blaise étant spécialisé dans les affaires de vol, ils se voyaient rarement. Mais Blaise avait jugé nécessaire de les inviter pour cette grande mascarade qu'allait être leur mariage, ses deux vieux amis étant les témoins des prémices de leur histoire. Et puis, Drago était quand même le frère de Jessy.

Drago lui tendit la main, et il la serra fort, avant de faire de même avec Harry. Harry… Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant la 7ème année de Poudlard. Un lien très fort s'était tissé entre eux quand ils avaient commencé tous deux à fréquenter les sœurs Malefoy. Cependant, en trompant Jenny avec Jessy, il avait aussi trompé son meilleur ami, qui sortait alors avec sa future femme. Et cela, jamais Harry n'avait pu réellement lui pardonner, comme l'avait si bien pu le faire Jenny. Malgré les apparences, il s'était installé un froid entre eux qui n'avait jamais cessé, même après que Harry soit tombé éperdument amoureux de Maria, cette femme si douce et si forte.

Même Drago avait fini par se détourner de lui, en choisissant de rejoindre Harry pour les affaires criminelles.

Blaise inspira profondément. Il fallait profiter de ce mariage pour qu'il en sorte au moins quelque chose de positif. Il fallait tenter de renouer les liens avec ses vieux amis, qui étaient restés ses seuls vrais amis jusqu'à ce jour. Il le fallait, car il n'allait pas supporter de vivre sa vie avec en tout et pour tout, une femme hystérique, un gosse surement pire, et une bouteille pour oublier.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le silence gêné qui s'était installé dans le petit vestibule.

_ Hm, bon, ben, Jim rajoute des assiettes, finalement, certains sont arrivés plus tôt que prévus. Allez suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en leur indiquant la salle à manger.

_ C'est super de se faire guider dans sa propre maison, ironisa Drago, en lançant un regard entendu à Harry.

« Ding, dong ».

Personne n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste. La porte d'entrée bascula d'elle-même sur ses gongs et une magnifique jeune femme fit à son tour son entrée.

Drago siffla, admirateur.

_ Wouah Elo, ouvrir une porte blindée comme celle des Malefoy d'un seul coup de baguette… On dirait que tu en as appris beaucoup lors de tes dernières missions… en Russie, si je ne m'abuse ?

_ Secret professionnel Malefoy, tu sais ce que c'est…

_ Je sais aussi que tu as oublié de m'envoyer quelques cartes ces derniers temps, et que ça me vexe, répondit du tac au tac le beau blond avant d'ouvrir les bras en grand pour que sa meilleure amie s'y blottisse.

_ J'aurais le droit à un câlin, moi aussi, ou c'est trop demandé ?, s'incrusta Maria, avec un grand sourire. Elodie Johnson, ça fait un bail, hein ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_ Hm, hm, vous mettiez tellement de temps, qu'on est venu voir ce qui se passait… commença Jenny avec un sourire timide, ce qui lui valut plusieurs grosses accolades fraternelles. Oui, oui, je suis contente de vous voir aussi les gars… On dirait que toute la bande est à nouveau réunie !

_ Ouh, Jenny, tu oublies quelqu'un de primordial !, s'exclama Harry. Et on dirait que la ponctualité n'est plus son fort, d'ailleurs.

_ Tu crois qu'Hermione va vraiment venir ? demanda Jessy, d'un air anxieux.

_ Et pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas ? C'est votre mariage quand même ?

Jessy croisa le regard de Drago, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Oui après tout, si lui avait fait un trait sur cette vieille histoire, alors elle avait dû en faire de même. De plus, elle avait répondu à son invitation en cochant la case : +1, ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle comptait se ramener avec quelqu'un. Un petit ami, surement.

_ Oui, tu as raison Harry, c'est notre mariage… Allez tous à table maintenant, on a du temps à rattraper ! s'écria Jessy, un peu trop excitée. Elle bouscula à nouveau son futur mari sur la petite table du vestibule, et se fraya un passage pour commander la troupe.

_ Ouch, une femme enceinte, quand ça a faim… marmonna Blaise en se frottant la jambe.

Le diner fut festif, et quand Lucius Malefoy et sa femme rentrèrent, une heure plus tard, la salle à manger étaient remplie de cris, de rires, et empreinte d'une atmosphère de nostalgie. Ces festivités se prolongèrent jusqu'à très tard, et c'est seulement poussés par les obligations du lendemain que les convives allèrent se coucher, sans nouvelles d'Hermione.

L'entrepôt était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus opaque. Il semblait silencieux, vide, voir même abandonné. Pourtant le jeune homme caché derrière un des conteneurs, haletant, les mains sur ses genoux pliés, tentant de calmer ses spasmes de douleur et de frayeur, savait qu'il en était tout autre. Les lieux étaient cernés. Même une souris n'aurait pu échapper à la horde de sorciers qui le pourchassaient.

Mais le rouquin ne pouvait renoncer. Il détenait des informations allant bien au-delà de sa propre vie. Machinalement il passa la main dans son dos, tapotant sur la sacoche négligemment jetée sur son épaule dans la course-poursuite. Sentant son bon vieux reflexe toujours présent et semble-t-il en un seul morceau, il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Cet objet était une des rares choses lui donnant encore la force de fuir face à l'ennemi.

Resserrant son étreinte autour des lanières de son sac, il reprit sa fuite à petites foulées longeant les parois de fer pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans ce corps bien trop grand et empoté pour ce genre d'activité.

Le jeune reporter n'avait rien du grand explorateur, bien au contraire. Ses papiers traitaient plutôt en général du spectacle de fin d'année des jeunes écoliers ou encore des péripéties de Ginette, la vendeuse de la friperie, légèrement tête en l'air, qui laissait souvent ses robes de sorciers s'échapper et divaguer dans les rues, effrayant les quelques moldus ayant de malheur de passer par là. Rien de bien intéressant en soi et rien qui ne justifie qu'une cinquantaine de sorciers soit à ses trousses.

Néanmoins cette fois-ci, son reportage pouvait faire tomber bien des têtes. Et pas n'importe lesquelles d'ailleurs. Le journaliste de seconde zone s'attaquait directement aux hautes fonctions du ministère de la magie, des crapules aux sourires enjôleurs devant les caméras et qui ne souhaitaient surtout pas qu'on fourre son nez dans leurs affaires.

Les foulées du jeune homme devenaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus fluides et de plus en plus assurées. Après tout, il était peut-être fait pour ça finalement. Le jeune adolescent empoté avait-il laissé place à un investigateur de grand vol prêt à défier les pires mafieux pour ramener un sujet intéressant à son rédacteur en chef. S'il se sortait de ce pétrin, il pourrait enfin voir son nom en première page de la gazette du sorcier. Rita Skeeter risquait de s'en arracher les cheveux.

Emporté dans son élan et fort de sa nouvelle assurance, le roux s'élança dans un saut magistral entre deux containers, ce qui s'avéra au final une très mauvaise idée. Ses pieds, dont la synchronisation laissée encore à désirer, s'emmêlèrent et le saut de gazelle se transforma en plongeon d'hippopotame.

Etalé sur le sol, écrasant son précieux appareil, fruit de ses derniers mois de recherche, le jeune homme prit alors conscience que ses chances de s'échapper étaient maintenant nulles. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et les pas précipités se dirigeant vers lui ne mettraient pas plus de quelques secondes à le rejoindre.

Dans un dernier geste désespéré, le reporter leva sa baguette et murmura dans un sanglot : « Hermione ».

Il était seulement huit heures, mais le groupe était déjà debout, pratiquement poussé du lit par le majordome, sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était assis dans un rocking chair, près de la grande table du jardin qui accueillait les jeunes gens encore ensommeillés. Il lisait le journal tranquillement, en secouant la tête de temps à autre.

_ On attend ce mariage avec impatience, mais cette insupportable Rita Skeeter est déjà en train de colporter toutes sortes de rumeurs horribles… Elle ne sait visiblement pas à QUI elle s'adresse, bougonna-t-il en repliant le journal soigneusement.

Jessy faillit recracher son jus d'orange, et lança un regard alarmé à Blaise, qui lui jeta une serviette, pour qu'elle s'essuie.

_ Quel genre de rumeur ?, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

_ Oh, rien que des fadaises… elle ne sait évidemment pas pour… vous-savez-quoi, dit-il en montrant de son index le ventre de Jessy, qui s'arrondissait à vue d'œil. Tu devrais reprendre de la potion de camouflage, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse avoir, Jessy.

_ Oui, mais ça me donne des nausées, grimaça la jeune femme.

_ Tout te donne la nausée en ce moment Jess, soupira le Zabini.

_ Oui, tout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, celui qui me donne le plus la gerbe, c'est bien toi !

_ YES, vainqueur de la compétition ! C'est vraiment…

Mais il fut interrompu par les fous rire de ses amis, et celui plus fort d'Elodie, qui se tordait presque sur sa chaise.

_ Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé tous les deux, s'esclaffa Harry.

Jessy croisa son regard un instant et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Il se demandait visiblement, comment ils pouvaient encore être ensemble. Elle réalisa avec effroi qu'ils devaient avoir l'air pathétique.

Ces réflexions se stoppèrent cependant net, quand elle aperçut sa mère pénétrer dans le jardin, en tenant une jeune femme par le bras. Cette belle brune, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, et pourtant, elle semblait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Jessy se leva, et courut jusqu'à Hermione, qu'elle arracha violemment de sa mère pour la presser contre elle, la serrant comme un étau.

_ Jeune fille, apprends à contrôler tes sautes d'humeur ! s'indigna Narcissa, en se frottant le bras. J'avais trois enfants dans le ventre, et pourtant, je peux te dire que je savais me contrôler !

_ Qui sait ? J'ai peut-être des quadruplés ? s'exclama Jessy, en lui tirant la langue.

_ Ne parle pas de malheur, riposta Blaise, avant de sourire à une Hermione à moitié étranglée. Lâche la Jess, tu vas la tuer !

_ Oh, dis cette dernière en lâchant sa proie, pour mieux s'approcher d'une autre. Tu nous présentes, Mione ? demanda-t-elle-en montrant le jeune homme qui se tenait à l'écart.

Neal s'avança avec un grand sourire charmeur et passa son bras sur les hanches de sa prétendue petite amie en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

_ Neal Mitchell, mais appelez-moi simplement Neal, répondit-il avec un regard malicieux. Hermione ne vous a pas parlé de moi ?

_ Non, s'exclama Elodie, qui les rejoignait avec un regard presque carnassier. Elle a omis de le mentionner dirait-on. Terrible erreur.

Drago et Harry regardaient la scène de la table, où ils étaient encore assis, assistants, impuissants aux gloussements de l'assemblée féminine. Harry plissa les yeux, et souris.

_ Tu sais, il me fait penser à quelqu'un de bien particulier, murmura-t-il à Drago.

_ Ah ouais ? A qui ? Un suspect ? Un indic ?

_ Mais non bêta, il me fait penser à toi, s'amusa le jeune homme alors que son meilleur ami lui lançait en retour un regard des plus noirs.

_ Absolument pas ! Mais t'as raison, on devrait peut-être lancer des recherches sur lui, sa tête ne me revient pas.

_ Drago, je n'ai jamais parlé de lancer de recherches !, s'esclaffa Harry. Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?

Devant le mutisme du beau blond, Harry insista à nouveau.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que ça ne te gênerait pas du tout de revoir Hermione ?

_ Hermione, ça ne me gêne pas, mais Hermione avec un mec, si. Toi ça ne te fait pas chier quand tu vois Ginny avec l'autre gigolo, là ?

_ Si, mais Neville n'est pas un gigolo…

_ Ouais, bref, tu m'as compris. Et de voir ma sœur avec Blaise ?

_ J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, grommela Harry avec un geste de la main agacé.

_ On est à son mariage, comment tu peux ne pas y penser ?, demanda Drago, le sourcil levé.

Harry, sentant comme un poids dans sa poitrine, soupira bruyamment, espérant le faire disparaître. Attrapant un bout de pain, il se mit à l'émietter lentement tout en évitant délibérément le regard de son acolyte. Enfin, quand il fut trop pesant pour être ignoré, Harry se tourna vers Drago en lui balançant le pain, l'air très irrité.

_ Je sais que c'est son mariage. Mais ça fait 10 ans maintenant, je suis bien avec Maria, et j'en ai marre de faire la gueule à un de mes anciens meilleurs amis pour ça. Je suis grand maintenant, et j'aimerais vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre, et tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi, et te lever pour dire bonjour à Hermione !

_ Ben Harry… t'es toujours pas levé je te signale… Drago sourit. Dis-moi, tu n'appréhenderais pas un peu de retrouver une autre de tes anciennes meilleures amies ?

_ Oh la ferme, dit Harry en se levant abruptement. Je n'appréhende rien du tout, je suis très content de la retrouver !

Et il tourna résolument le dos à son meilleur ami, en marchant en direction d'Hermione. Il sentait son regard amusé sur lui, et se dit, dans un autre long soupir, que son ex pire ennemi serpentard commençait à réellement trop le connaître. Evidemment qu'il était perturbé par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, et il savait que c'était de sa faute. En choisissant de faire équipe avec l'ancien prince des Serpentard, il s'était détourné d'Hermione, qui avait pris la fuite en France. Loin d'eux, loin de lui. Peu à peu, les lettres s'étaient faites plus rares. Certainement parce que la jeune femme craignait qu'Harry raconte tout à celui qu'elle appelait « ton nouveau meilleur ami ».

Hermione l'aperçut et sourit timidement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et soudain, toutes les appréhensions d'Harry furent balayées. Elle avait tellement changé, mais si peu en même temps. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rieurs, brillants d'intelligence. Il écarta les bras, et la jeune brune l'enlaça tendrement.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit-il à l'oreille en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui.

_ Toi aussi, Harry.

Derrière l'épaule de son meilleur ami, elle aperçut alors Drago Malefoy, et son cœur se serra. Surtout, il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Elle se relâcha de l'étreinte d'Harry et adressa un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire au serpentard qui s'avançait vers elle, avant de se retourner avec un large sourire vers ses meilleurs amis.

_ C'est parti pour un week-end de folie alors ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Jessy frémissait d'excitation. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand un phénomène troublant se produisit. Une brume bleue jaillit du ciel et s'insinua dans le groupe, au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient naturellement formé. Soudain, une forme se matérialisa et Hermione poussa un cri. Un patronus venait de leur être envoyé, et il avait la forme d'un jack russel terrier.

_ Hermione, Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides, je… je me suis mis dans un sacré pétrin et… je vais avoir de gros ennuis, il faut que tu recherches…merde… Hermione, je vais certainement disparaître, tu dois…

Hermione s'était mise à genoux et tentait de retenir le chien patronus mais il s'évapora entre ses doigts. Elle fixa la brume, figée, avant de lentement remonter son regard vers Harry, qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air anxieux.

_ C'était…, commença Jessy, brisant le silence.

_ C'était Ron. Et il a des problèmes, répondit Hermione, la mine grave.


End file.
